The Someone Else
by sour-skittle13
Summary: “I’m sick of it Liv!”, “I’m sick of never being good enough!” Christmas is usually a cheery time of year, but not always!


**Title: **The Someone Else

**Rating: **PG-13, for language and some adult themes

**Pairing: **Elliot Stabler / Olivia Benson

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Law and Order: SVU, however I wouldn't mind owning Elliot Stabler.

**A/N: **Um, this is my first fic, please review for me! Right now this is a one-shot but if I get enough good reviews I might consider writing a sequel! Thanky mucho!

sourskittle13

* * *

**THE SOMEONE ELSE**

Elliot Stabler took another swig of beer while watching his partner dance.

Olivia Benson was wearing a red spaghetti strap, knee length dress a pair of strappy sandals. Fin was twirling her around and Elliot found his

breath becoming ragged as he caught a glimpse of her toned thighs. He took another gulp of beer before putting his glass down.

"You okay Stabler?" John Munch came up beside his coworker and put a steady hand on Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot shot a glance at Olivia again before turning back to the other detective.

"Yup!" he picked up his glass again and drained the last sip.

The two detectives went to get refills from the bar before Elliot turned back to Munch, "You know, I'm not really okay," he took a long drink from

his glass and Munch took it out of his hand.

"Elliot you're almost intoxicated and I can tell you're not okay!" Munch took a sip from Elliot's glass then walked off with it.

"Jerk," Elliot muttered before grabbing another beer.

He watched as Olivia excused herself from Fin and made her way over to the bar. Elliot followed her back with his eyes before heading to the bar

himself to round her off.

"She'll take a gin and tonic," Elliot told the bartender before turning towards his beautiful partner. The old man waddled off to fix the drink.

"Thanks Partner, how are you doing?" she thanked the bartender and took a sip of the glass he handed her.

"Haven't lost this much sleep since the Richard White case!" Elliot answered truthfully, gazing into empty space. He ran a shaky hand through his

hair and sighed.

"Damn El, I've been so insensitive lately. This is your first Christmas without Kathy!" Olivia put her glass down and wrapped an arm around her

partner, giving him a lopsided hug.

Elliot jerked away from the comforting embrace and downed the last of his beer. He loosened his tie a little bit and slid away from his partner.

Olivia Benson watched his actions and decided that he was being stubborn.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Olivia didn't receive an answer from her intoxicated partner. "El, are you drunk?" She tapped a high-heeled

shoe and placed her hands on his shoulders, spinning him around to stare into his cold, blue eyes.

Olivia stared defiantly into Elliot's moody eyes.

"Why would you care?" he muttered, taking a step closer towards the gorgeous woman.

_Calm down, _Olivia thought to herself, _He is only Elliot Stabler, your best friend, confidant, and partner, even if he **is** drunk!_ Even so she stepped

back from him, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

Elliot stepped forwards again and took a hold of her right arm. He pulled her close against him and felt her pulse speed at their contact. He

chuckled softly and leaned down until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Damn Kathy," he whispered, his hot breath brushing along Olivia's cheek.

"El, you're obviously drunk, and I happen to care because **you** are my ride home tonight!" she tried unsuccessfully to pull out of his grasp. "And

frankly, you are starting to scare me!"

If there was one thing Olivia Benson hated more than being scared, it was having to admit it to one of her coworkers. Being the only girl on he

squad, Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Cragen all felt the need to protect her in every situation and it drove her insane. She was a cop too, with the proper

training, licensing, and a gun for self defense. She didn't need help.

Elliot acted as though he hadn't heard the quaver in his partner's voice.

"I'm sick of it Liv!" He spoke, his voice low and menacing. "I'm sick of never being good enough!" He released her arm so fast that Olivia would

have fallen over, if she hadn't been holding on to the bar with her other hand.

"El," she started, but he interrupted.

"We need to talk!"

"Elliot, we are in a crowd of people, you are drunk, and emotionally unstable, are you sure you want to talk now?"

He nodded in answer and whirled around to head for the door. Olivia followed her partner out the entrance and down a dimly lit hallway. Elliot

paused in front of a large metal door that led to the basement. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door, flicking on the light and heading down a

short flight of stairs with Olivia right behind him.

Olivia Benson paused on the stairs when she heard a large thud of the door closing; suddenly, she heard a small sob coming from Elliot. Tottering

down the last few steps, Olivia stood before her partner, afraid to touch him or to say anything.

"Livia," his voice was raspy and laced with tears, "You don't know, do you!" he stated rather than asked.

Finally placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Olivia stepped closer, "know what?"

He turned to look at her, blue eyes piercing through her brown ones. He took a ragged breath before sadly shaking his head at her. When he spoke,

his voice was a mere whisper.

"You don't know how I feel!"

"

Elliot Stabler, we are partners, for better or for worse, now for Pete's sake, what is going on." Olivia shoved him gently away from her and felt a

surge of guilt when he tripped in the low light.

He simply shook his head at her, and she felt her anger boil. "My God Elliot, you see your kids tomorrow, on Christmas Day! You wouldn't have

been able to bring them to this party anyways. You could've brought Kathy but you know she wouldn't have come. You are fucking tearing me

apart with your crap tonight Stabler. You were fine after the divorce and even earlier today. Why are you acting like a total asshole?"

Olivia stopped to take a breath and ended up staring into a pair of hurt, crystal orbs.

"I could care less about Kathy and the kids right now!" Elliot almost exploded, "This has nothing to do with them and everything to do with you!"

Olivia Benson gasped, "Me?"

Elliot nodded, pulling her close to him and placing a strong finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"It's always been you!" he muttered, wrapping both arms around her lean frame and burying his face in the curve of her neck. She smelled good,

like peppermint and chocolate, something sweet that he could devour.

"Elliot," his name on her lips was the most beautiful thing in the world. "You are on the rebound from divorce, you don't really mean all this." Her

voice wavered as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Olivia!" Elliot pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Don't Stabler, don'tyou toy with my feelings!" a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Do you know why Kathy left me?" his cupped her face to keep her eyes on him.

"El, I don't want to hear this!" Olivia pleaded.

"She accused me of sleeping with you!" Olivia wouldn't meet his gaze. "But that's not why she left. Kathy left because I didn't tell her she was

wrong.When she asked, I couldn't answer. Do you want to know why?"

Olivia could feel the steady stream of tears on her cheeks, she jockeyed for control of herself, trying to shake her head 'no'. Elliot ignored her

refusal.

"Because in my mind, I had slept with you. In my imagination I had held you, kissed you, and made love to you! Even ifI never had an affair, I

was as guilty as if I had. Liv,I was married but I went and fell in love with someone else anyways. That's as bad as having an affair."

He stopped to catch his breath and Olivia asked one more thing.

"And the someone else?" she wanted to know the answer yet feared what her partner might say.

"You!" Elliot looked down at her, trying to read her emotions through her large chocolate eyes.

Putting a hand to the back of his neck, Olivia dragged her partner's lips towards hers. It took Elliot less than a second to react to her kiss before he

ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Moaning into his mouth, Olivia let his tongue caress hers briefly before her free hand started roaming his

body. Elliot let his hands slip down to circle her waist and pulled her closer to him. Feeling the need to breathe, Olivia broke apart slowly,

immediately missing the feel of his lips. Elliot kept his eyes closed for a few seconds longer, afraid that Olivia would be gone when his eyes

opened. She placed feather-light kisses along his cheek to his collarbone until groaning, he forced his eyes to open.

Olivia gave him a smile with a devilish glint in her eyes, "I'm glad you feel the same way El, I really am!"

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! I want to know if you think this is a good fic and stuff! Thank you! 


End file.
